Estranha Conexão
by Nati Cardoso
Summary: - Eu conheço você. Mais do que Avery e Mulciber. Mais do que a Sonserina inteira. Mais do que Lord Voldemort. – Snape arregalou os olhos. ...  – Os olhos negros a fitaram e Lily apertou a mão gelada de Severus. – Eu quero ficar do seu lado. - SSXLEXJP
1. Como chegamos a esse ponto?

Ao entrar no conhecido dormitório vermelho e ouro, suspirou. _Gostaria tanto que tivesse sido diferente. _Ela pensou, ao tirar o suéter com o emblema da Grifinória e afrouxar a gravata, calçando os chinelos e procurando o seu pijama dentro do malão. _Tudo seria diferente se eu tivesse realmente ido para a Sonserina. _Aqueles pensamentos a fustigavam desde que tinha pisado pela primeira vez em Hogwarts. Seu melhor amigo, confidente e o único bruxo que havia conhecido antes de cruzar a plataforma 9 ¾ sempre deixara claro que não tinha dúvidas de que seria selecionado para a casa daqueles que tem linhagem antiga, chamados sangue-puros. Desde o início, sabia que ela não tinha a menor chance, já que tinha nascido em uma família não-bruxa, ou como Severus chamava, Trouxa.

E o próprio Severus tinha afirmado a ela, em uma tarde ensolarada de primavera, que não havia problema nenhum em ser nascida-trouxa.

Entrou no chuveiro do banheiro dos monitores, pedindo a Merlin que não tivesse mais ninguém ali àquela hora. Tinha postergado o banho o máximo que podia porque, ao seu modo estranho de ver as coisas, o banho era o momento que ela tinha pra ficar com ela mesma. Ali, embaixo da água quente e corrente, era não era Grifinória, não era nascida-trouxa, não era nem bruxa. Ela era apenas humana, em uma linha direta com os seus pensamentos, sentimentos e temores. Encheu a mão de xampu e passou pelos longos cabelos ruivos. Sabia que depois do fato de ter a mágica no sangue, ter os cabelos vermelhos era o fator de que Petúnia mais sentia ciúmes: enquanto Lily possuía longos cabelos vermelhos, belos, sedosos e fortes, Petúnia tinha o cabelo sem vida, quebradiço e num tom muito comum de castanho. Ela sabia que tinha tirado na loteria genética, que tinha muita sorte de possuir tudo aquilo, mas, em várias situações, toda aquela herança tinha se provado maldita.

Quando a carta de Hogwarts chegou, pelas mãos da austera Professora McGonagall, acompanhada de explicações maiores tanto sobre o que a sua filha caçula exatamente era, quanto a instituição e o que se aprendia lá, e ainda sobre todo o mundo mágico ao qual estavam prestes a serem introduzidos. Se lembrava perfeitamente de que, na manhã do dia 1 de setembro de 1971, véspera de sua estreia em Hogwarts, tinha pedido para sua mãe fazer uma trança em seus cabelos, para chegar bonita à nova escola. Petúnia, em um acesso de fúria, disse que tudo aquilo era ridículo, que ela era uma aberração, e que a trança estava feia. E sem mais nem menos, enquanto dava os últimos ajustes no malão, Petúnia apareceu em seu quarto com uma velha tesoura e, sem o mínimo aviso prévio, puxou o cabelo e o cortou, jogando os restos capilares pela janela, diante dos olhares consternados de Severus e sua mãe, que aguardavam do lado de fora da casa dos Evans, esperando por uma carona.

Enquanto calçava as meias, sentada no banco, já completamente vestida, as palavras ecoavam em sua mente.

_Eu não preciso da ajuda dessa Sangue-Ruim. Dessa Sangue-Ruim. Sangue-Ruim. Sangue-Ruim. _A voz desdenhosa de Severus Snape tamborilava em sua mente, fazendo o seu estômago revirar.

_Ela está chateada porque você é especial e ela é comum._ A lembrança de dias em que tudo era mais simples não deixou de desenhar um sorriso no rosto daquela Lily Evans que se encarava no espelho, mais velha e mais consciente das decisões que tinha tomado, há cinco anos atrás. _Eu quis vir. Eu quis ser uma bruxa. Eu poderia ter ficado. Ter escolhido continuar com a minha vida. _Ela assentiu ao ver o reflexo tão conhecido no espelho: cabelos longos, leves sardas pelas maçãs do rosto e os olhos, verdes como esmeraldas.

_- Sabe, Lily, eu acho que não exista uma menina em toda a Sonserina que não inveje os seus olhos? – Disse Severus repentinamente, em uma ocasião em que almoçaram juntos no jardim, no segundo ou terceiro ano. Dois alunos das casas de maior rivalidade da história bruxa britânica se sentarem lado a lado para comer não era uma coisa propriamente aceita._

_- Porque, Sev? – Lily não pôde deixar de rir do comentário aleatório do amigo._

_- Você nunca viu uma imagem do Slytherin? – Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Ele tinha os olhos verdes. Como os seus. – A menina piscou, tentando conter a expressão de confusão. – Você não entende. Lá, na Sonserina, é vital ter sangue puro. E qualquer coisa, qualquer uma mesmo, que possa os ligar ao mais importante defensor dos Sangues-Puros, já é extremamente valorizada. _

_- Ora, francamente! Com tanta coisa para se preocupar, como por exemplo, os testes práticos de Slughorn, e essas garotas cuidando a cor dos meus olhos. Francamente. – O garoto deu de ombros e mordiscou uma tortinha de abóbora e ela revirou os olhos._

_- Você nunca vai entender. A aparência é o que importa, na minha casa. Na Corvinal, é a inteligência. Na sua querida Grifinória, - os lábios dele se incrisparam nos cantos e ela não pôde conter uma risada. – é a coragem o que interessa. Na Lufa-Lufa, só Deus sabe. Eles dizem que é a amizade e a lealdade, mas eu realmente espero que seja algo a mais do que isso. – Lily deu uma gargalhada. A Lufa-Lufa também era uma incógnita para ela. – Eu quero dizer, há quanto tempo eles não ganham um campeonato de casas ou a taça de quadribol? – Os dois se olharam por um instante e começaram a rir. _

_- Por Merlin, Sev! Por que tanta maldade?_

_- Não é maldade, é só curiosidade. Eu não entendo a Lufa-Lufa. – Ele respondeu inocentemente._

_- Pois é, a professora deles é a de Herbologia. Nada contra, eu sei que é bastante útil, mas... Despropositado. – Eles riram mais uma vez, e o garoto magro de pele macilenta olhou fundo nos olhos de esmeralda de Lily. _

_- Eu sinto falta de você. – Ele confessou com um suspiro, e ela sorriu para ele, colocando a mão sobre o seu ombro, tentando confortá-lo._

_- Não tem problema, Sev. Estamos juntos. Não me importa essa guerra de casas, toda essa rivalidade. Você foi o meu primeiro e melhor amigo, e eu nunca vou deixar você na mão. Eu nunca vou esquecer você. – Ele tomou toda a coragem do mundo e pegou a mão que não o encostava. _

_- Nós vamos ficar juntos até o fim, não é? Estou contando com isso. – Disse ele, com um sorriso fraco. _

_- Sempre. – Ela sorriu para ele e apertou a sua mão afetuosamente._

Lily se olhou no espelho de cabelo molhado e recentemente penteado, com uma aparência de que fora lambida por um hipogrifo ou algo assim, e bufou. Tinha aquele mesmo corte de cabelo desde que se lembrava por gente, a não ser pelo curto intervalo de tempo em que Petunia decepara a sua trança, porém, por efeito da raiva e da magia mal controlada, os seus cabelos cresceram quase que imediatamente, assombrando a sua malévola irmã, que assistira a tudo aterrorizada. Cansara de ter a mesma feição há quinze anos. Pegou a varinha e rezou para que fizesse certo e não cortasse nada de errado. Mentalizou um corte de cabelo que o deixaria acima dos ombros, em duas alturas e todo picotado, além disso, ganharia uma franja. Contou até três, concentrou-se no cabelo e girou a varinha em torno da própria cabeça, murmurando:

- _Episkey beauté_. – Abriu os olhos vagarosamente e encontrou-se de cara com uma nova pessoa, com um novo rosto, emoldurado pelo cabelo que havia pedido segundos antes. Sorriu, satisfeita com resultado, até que se sobressaltou com uma presença indesejada.

- Eu gostei bastante! – A voz afinada e engasgada a assustou.

- Muito obrigada, Murta. Fico feliz que tenha lhe agradado. – Lily sorriu condenscendentemente para a garota translúcida a poucos metros dela.

- Eu gostaria de fazer algo diferente, sabe... – Respondeu Murta, passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos. – Mas sabe como é, estou morta. – Ela começou a choramingar.

- Eu não sei se dá para fazer algo assim, em você... – Lily tentou consolá-la, por um erro que sabia não ter cometido.

- Eu sei... Ninguém se importa com a pobre Murta, morta há anos, ela já é feia mesmo, ninguém olha para ela...

- Me escute, - Lily a interrompeu, não querendo ouvir as lamúrias da fantasma. – eu vou conversar com o Professor Flitwick. Talvez ele saiba algum feitiço que funcione... em você. Então, eu volto e a gente tenta, tá bom? – A garota quase transparente deu um salto do vaso em que estava supostamente sentada e veio em direção à Lily, que se sentiu como se tivesse sido colocada em uma banheira de água gelada.

- Muito obrigada, mesmo! Vou esperar por você. – Lily não pôde deixar de sorrir e deixou o banheiro, com uma promessa que não sabia se poderia cumprir.


	2. Beleza e Inteligência

- Ele ainda está lá, Lily. – Alice abriu a cortina da cama de Lily e encarou-a sugestivamente, como se esperasse uma decisão de vida ou morte.

- E o que eu teria a ver com isso, exatamente? – Lily questionou a amiga, sem retirar os olhos do livro que estava tentando ler desde que havia chegado ao dormitório. Ela apenas bufou.

- Ele quer falar com você. – Lily suspirou e fechou o livro com um baque surdo.

- E se eu não quiser falar com ele? – Alice sorriu mediante a aparente rendição, e se sentou na ponta da cama, descansando a mão direita sobre as pernas cruzadas da amiga, como se quisesse afaga-la por um machucado.

- Escuta. Eu sou sua colega de quarto desde o primeiro ano, e já passamos por muita coisa juntas. Não nos tornamos melhores amigas a toa. – Ela sorriu encorajadoramente e Lily suspirou, colocando uma das mãos sobre a testa e massageando-a. - Eu _conheço_ você. – Alice sorriu mais amplamente e a ruiva sentiu-se obrigada a sentar ao lado da amiga na cama. – E mesmo conhecendo você tão bem, eu não consigo entender por qual razão obscura e misteriosa, você deu tanto voto de confiança para o Ran... – Lily lançou lhe um olhar advertente e Alice engoliu a palavra. – Desculpe, Frank se refere assim, apenas força do hábito. – Ela gesticulou e Lily não pôde deixar de sorrir. Desde que tinham finalmente deixado as brigas e discussões constantes e assumido que foram feitos um para o outro, no final do quarto ano, Alice Johnson e Frank Longbottom, um grifinório um ano mais velho que ambas, tinham se tornado inseparáveis. E ela não podia culpar a amiga: Alice realmente aparentava estar muito feliz. – Enfim, para o Snape. - Ela contorceu os lábios como se estivesse se referindo a um inseto que tivesse colado na sola do seu sapato.

- Ele foi o primeiro bruxo que eu conheci, Alice. Ele me mostrou tudo isso – Gesticulou com a mão livre em seu redor e Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha em sinal de descrença. – e todo o resto. Eu devo isso a ele.

- Ele é um idiota e você sabe que não deve nada para ninguém. Você é uma bruxa como qualquer outra, - Lily sentiu-se impelida a interromper, mas Alice lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante e continuou falando. - e seria tudo igual se ele não tivesse explicado nada para você.

- Eu duvido muito. Ele foi muito bom para mim. – A conhecida sobrancelha se ergueu novamente.

- Tanto faz. – Ela deu de ombros. – O fato é que se você ainda tinha alguma esperança de que ele não fosse um idiota, a sua comprovação veio hoje, assinada por ele. – Lily suspirou, cansada, e mesmo assim, pronta para protestar. – E não me venha com desculpas como os NOM's. Todos nós estamos passando por eles, e, sabe, alguns de nós estamos com muita pressão para conseguir boas notas, - Lily não pôde deixar de sorrir perante a ideia de a sua melhor amiga, tão tagarela e despreocupada, porém peculiarmente inteligente, se tornar uma Auror. – Do que você está rindo? Enfim, não interessa. O que interessa, é que todos os alunos do quinto ano estão passando por isso, e eu não soube de ninguém chamando um colega de coisas... – Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha e Alice pareceu estar procurando pelas palavras corretas. – Ofensivas.

- Ser chamada de Sangue-Ruim não me machuca. – Respondeu calmamente, enquanto Alice arregalava os olhos. – Como diz o nosso brilhante diretor, ao refutar a ideia de chamar Voldemort de Você-Sabe-Quem, o medo de um nome só aumenta o medo da coisa própria. – um leve sorriso se esboçou no rosto dela. - O cara pode ser estranho, mas ainda é considerado um gênio.

- Enfim, minha cara Lily, mesmo você não se sentindo ultrajada, tal expressão ainda é considerada ofensiva e de baixo calão em basicamente todo o mundo bruxo, e o seu querido amigo não foi especialmente discreto ao proferi-la em frente a uma grande parte do corpo estudantil.

- O que aconteceu? – Lily perguntou assustada e Alice afagou a sua mão.

- Digamos que Severus Snape não tem uma fama invejável nesta escola, e que ele foi alvo de azarações durante o dia todo. – Alice respondeu sugestivamente.

- A Grifinória perdeu muitos pontos? – Lily perguntou, subitamente preocupada com uma grande perda de pontos tão perto do final do ano letivo. A ampulheta recheada com rubis estava na frente da ultima vez que olhara, no café da manhã, e detestava a ideia de ser o pivô da perda do campeonato das casas, que poderia ser conquistada pela Casa pelo terceiro ano consecutivo.

- Não se preocupe, várias safiras e topázios também sumiram hoje. – Alice sorriu mediante a expressão surpresa de Lily. – Por que o espanto? Você sabe que é bem quista, além de ser uma aluna inteligente e uma monitora-chefe muito responsável e cuidadosa. Você é admirada, Lily. Além disso, você não é a única nascida-trouxa dessa escola, sabia? Muita gente, incluindo os amigos e namorados de pessoas com o registro sanguíneo como o seu, ficou tremendamente ofendida com o que o seu amigo disse. – Ela deu um sorriso travesso.

- Eu não acredito que você fez algo também! – Lily arregalou os olhos para a amiga.

- Oras, eu vi como você ficou. Você nunca o chamou de Ranhoso antes, e para tê-lo feito nessa tarde, devia ter se sentido mal pelo o que ele fez. Então, quando o vi sozinho, tentando pegar um livro na biblioteca, em uma estante que ele não alcançava, não pude deixar de aplicar um Feitiço das Pernas Bambas. – Ela deu uma risada divertida. – Frank, que me esperava no final do corredor, viu o que eu tinha feito e encostou a varinha na prateleira mais próxima, fazendo todos os livros caírem em cima dele.

- Vocês são um casal ousado, hein? – Lily mexeu com a amiga, dando uma leve cotovelada nas suas costelas. Alice riu mais um pouco e assentiu, então virando-se para encarar a amiga firmemente.

- Você vai falar com ele? – Alice foi direta e Lily sabendo que algo assim a esperava, fez uma careta.

- Não estou afim. – Lily respondeu, esquivando-se. A amiga lhe apertou as mãos, como que se tentasse passar um pouco de sua própria força para ela.

- Eu sei que doeu quando ele falou aquilo. Mas ele quer conversar com você, e quando eu passei pelo retrato, ele me disse que ia dormir ali se fosse preciso, mas que ia falar com você de qualquer jeito. – Lily revirou os olhos. – Eu, na minha reles e singela opinião, acho que o que ele fez não tem desculpa. Principalmente por ele, você sabe... Ter sentimentos por você. – Lily a encarou assustada. – Ora essa, não me olhe com essa cara! Qualquer um que já esteve presente em uma conversa entre vocês dois, sabe pelo simples olhar dele que ele quer ser muito mais do que seu amigo.

- Maneira interessante de mostrar isso. - Lily murmurou.

- Eu sei, ruivinha, eu sei. – Alice suspirou, e voltou a encarar Lily. – Mas eu acho que você tem que ouvir o que ele tem a dizer.

- Pensei que você o julgasse um verme sem escrúpulos.

- Ah não, não me entenda errado! – Alice pareceu levemente ofendida. – Os seres queridos e amáveis que servimos como refeição aos explosivins não merecem a comparação a Severus Snape. Eles são inofensivos – As duas se olharam e por um breve momento, gargalharam juntas. – O fato é que, apesar de ser um estúpido arrogante idiota nojento e, sem esquecer da parte do Sonserino, ele ainda é humano, e erra. Você precisa escutar o que ele tem pra dizer.

- Merlin, você simplesmente não odeia quando se obriga a escutar à Alice? Ela é indiscutivelmente a voz da razão! – Disse Natalie Wood, ao entrar no nosso dormitório. Lily suspirou ao ver a amiga, agora sabia que ambas não iam descansar enquanto ela não fosse resolver o problema com Severus. – E nada de bufar para mim, Senhorita Evans. – Natalie sentou-se do outro lado de Lily, segurando a sua outra mão. Enquanto Alice era alegre, tagarela, baixa e sem nenhuma beleza em especial, porém com uma vida amorosa invejável, Natalie conseguia ser exatamente a mistura de austeridade e irresponsabilidade, além de ser linda. A beleza perfeita, aquela invejável: Ela era alta, loura, de olhos profundamente azuis, a pele era branca como leite, mas graças a alguma poção especial que sua mãe lhe mandava, tinha um tom estranhamente perolado, que às vezes podia ser visto nos seus cabelos claros, e além da beleza facial e capilar, ainda tinha o corpo perfeito, graças aos treinos constantes de Quadribol, pois fazia parte do Time da Grifinória desde o segundo ano, e jogava como Artilheira, ao lado de Sirius Black e Marlene McKinnon. Alice e Lily tinham a completa certeza que os batedores dos times adversários geralmente tinham o hábito de concentrar os balaços em Sirius pois eram completamente absortos pela beleza de Natalie. – Me ouve, Lily. – Disse Natalie com os olhos azuis muito perseverantes nos olhos verdes de Lily. – Eu sei como você se sente em relação a ele. E acho que você tem que ir. Apesar de eu achar que se você deixar para ir amanhã, e o Ranhoso dormir aí na frente, há a grande probabilidade de Filch encontra-lo nas rondas noturnas e, depois dessa tarde, eu não acharia nenhum problema que algumas esmeraldas sumissem de uma certa ampulheta no salão principal.

- Ai meu Deus, você também fez algo! – Disse Lily, assombrada.

- Não acho que alguém que tenha sido criado por trouxas deixou de fazer algo hoje. Um pequeno feitiço de maquiagem e depois de selagem, e ele não vai conseguir tirar aquele batom por uma semana. – Natalie sorriu e piscou para a amiga, que não pôde deixar de sorrir para ela. Lily nunca havia se sentido tão amada e protegida como naquele dia em que havia sido renegada pelo seu mais antigo amigo, principalmente quando soube que pessoas que mal a conheciam tinham arriscado alguns pontos da sua casa por uma causa maior.

- Moral da história, - Alice começou, abraçando Lily com um braço, e ainda segurando a sua mão com o outro, e Natalie a imitou. – o cara é um idiota, mas ainda é quase parte da sua família. Vá falar com ele.

Lily suspirou e apertou a mão das suas amigas, beijando ambos os rostos.

- Obrigada, meninas. Vocês são demais. – Alice se limitou a sorrir e Natalie revirou os olhos, assentindo.

- Me diga algo que eu não saiba ainda, por favor. – Lily mostrou a língua e fechou os últimos botões da camisa do pijama, antes de calçar o chinelo. Se olhou no espelho e tentou encorajar à si mesma, se fitando longamente, até que suspirou, vencida por seu próprio reflexo, soltou o cabelo recém-cortado e chacoalhou-o á sua volta, ainda naquela fase de se acostumar com o novo corte.

- Uau! – ouviu Natalie sibilar, e quando virou para as amigas se deparou com olhares de admiração. – Eu gostei. E você, Alice?

- Sem comentários. Se o seu cabelo podia possivelmente ser mais lindo, ele ficou com esse novo corte de cabelo. – Ambas a fitavam com grande admiração pela mudança drástica de visual, enquanto Lily apenas lançou lhes uma careta.

- É, às vezes é bom ouvir o Flitwick fora da sala de aula. – Alice revirou os olhos enquanto Natalie apenas sorriu.

- E onde você acha que eu tinha aprendido o feitiço do batom? – A loura respondeu com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.


	3. Por favor, não vá!

- Eu sinto muito. – Foi a primeira coisa que ouviu quando saiu do buraco da sala comunal, na conhecida voz pastosa e macilenta. Tudo o que conseguiu lançar ao rosto estranhamente familiar foi um olhar enojado.

- Eu não estou interessada. – Lily respondeu em um tom amargo.

- Eu sinto muito. – Lily cruzou os braços.

- Poupe-me.

- Eu somente vim porque Alice me disse que você estava ameaçando dormir aqui. – Ela o encarou e ele pareceu diminuir alguns centímetros. - Mas percebo que não há motivos para eu ficar aqui.

- Eu estava. – Severus se apressou em falar. - E eu teria dormido. Eu nunca quis chama-la de sangue-ruim, eu apenas...

- Deixou escapar? - Não havia misericórdia na voz de Lily.

- Está muito tarde – Ele responder, mas ela levantou o dedo e continuou falando. - Eu produzi desculpas por você durante anos. Nenhum dos meus amigos entende porque eu falo com você. Você e seus preciosos amigos Comensais da Morte - pra você ver, você nem ao menos nega isso. Você não nega porque você é tudo o que aparenta ser! Você mal pode esperar para se juntar a Você-sabe-quem, não é mesmo? - Ele abriu a boca, mas fechou sem dizer uma palavra. - Eu não posso mais fingir. Você escolheu o seu caminho, e eu escolhi o meu. – Ela pendeu os braços do lado do corpo e fez menção de voltar para a sala, mas ele reuniu toda a coragem que tinha e segurou o braço direito de Lily, prendendo-a.

- Não, escute, eu não quis te chamar... – Os olhos verdes o encaravam com deboche e ele sentiu toda a acidez do estômago em sua boca.

- Me chamar de sangue-ruim? Mas você chama todos com linhagens iguais a minha de sangue-ruim, Severus. Porque comigo seria diferente? – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para onde o seu braço estava preso, e ele, tomado por uma onda maior ainda de determinação, a puxou para mais perto, onde podia ver as suas sardas.

- Porque você é diferente. Você é especial. – Um leve choque passou pelos olhos verdes e se perdeu.

- Foi uma maneira legal de demonstrar isso, se referir a mim com o insulto mais ofensivo do mundo bruxo na frente de toda a escola.

- Eu já disse que eu não quis te chamar...

- E eu já disse que não me importo, Severus. – Ela subitamente abandonou o tom amargurado e adotou o simples e caloroso que geralmente mantinha com ele, que por sua vez se assustou e soltou o braço dela no mesmo instante, quando teve certeza que ela não ia fugir.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Snape perguntou intensamente.

- Eu não me importo de ser chamada de Sangue-Ruim. Porque é o que eu sou. – Um leve assombro passou pelo rosto do garoto, e Lily pensou que nunca tinha o visto tão pálido na vida, iluminado como estava, apenas à luz da lua cheia.

- Não se refira assim a você mesma. – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, você pode e eu não? – Ela revirou os olhos e ele segurou enfiou a mão direita no bolso e segurou algo, o que levou um leve temor à Lily. – Mãos onde eu possa ver. – Ele retirou a mão do bolso, deixando ambas a vista. – Mas o fato é, que eu não me importo. Você diz que sente muito, e eu acredito em você. E eu acredito em você porque eu gosto de você. – Ela adotou uma expressão tranquila e encostou uma mão no ombro esquerdo dele. – Você é como família. – Ele fez uma careta. – O que foi?

- Eu não sou sua família, Lily, e você tem que começar a se acostumar com isso.

- Eu não vejo o porquê. – Respondeu ela teimosamente.

- Porque em dois anos nós vamos embora. Em dois anos, nos separaremos, de verdade. Cada um vai tomar o seu caminho. – Ele retorquiu amargurado. Um lampejo passou pelos olhos desesperados de Lily.

- Você gosta de mim? – Ela escorregou a mão pelo seu braço e segurou a mão dele.

- O que? – Snape perguntou assustado e segurou a mão dela de volta.

- Você gosta de mim? – Ela repetiu e ele arregalou os olhos mas se forçou a assentir. – Eu quero dizer como mais do que amigos. – Os olhos negros do garoto se arregalaram. – E não se atreva a mentir para mim. – Severus se transformou em uma estátua e Lily se aproximou mais ainda dele. – Me deixe te ajudar, por favor. – Lily se viu em um beco sem saída, quase como estivesse se afogando e precisasse se agarrar no mais quebradiço dos galhos para se salvar. – Vamos ficar juntos. Larga essa história de artes das trevas e fica comigo, de verdade. – Lily reuniu o máximo de sentimentos que pôde dentro dos seus olhos para salvar o seu amigo, e antes que pudesse conter, estava chorando, enquanto o garoto via uma Lily desesperada, que estava jogando o mais baixo que podia para trazê-lo para perto dela mais uma vez. – Eu sei que você não é assim. – Ela o encarou profundamente. – Eu conheço você. Mais do que Avery e Mulciber. Mais do que a Sonserina inteira. Mais do que Lord Voldemort. – Snape arregalou os olhos.

- Como você se atreve...

- Me atrevo sim. Ele não vai deixar de me torturar ou me matar só porque eu falo o nome dele. – Os olhos negros a fitaram e Lily apertou a mão gelada de Severus. – Eu quero ficar do seu lado.

Se tivessem lhe contado até um ano atrás, quando tudo o que Severus Snape pensava e respirava era Lily Evans, que ela estaria ali, implorando para ele mudar por ela, para ele ficar com ela de verdade, como ele sempre sonhara, ele provavelmente ficaria dividido entre a incredulidade e a excitação. Ele amara Lily desde o primeiro instante em que a vira, naquele parquinho trouxa deplorável, e mesmo agora, quando haviam declaradamente se separado, ficava feliz por ter conseguido para sempre um pedaço físico dela junto dele, mas havia abandonado as esperanças à muito tempo, mais precisamente naquele longínquo primeiro de setembro, em que Lily Evans havia sido escolhida para a Casa da Grifinória e Severus Snape para a adversária das trevas, Sonserina.

Os tempos eram outros, e ele apenas ao fitar aqueles olhos verdes incertos, sabia que ela estava dizendo qualquer coisa para salvá-lo de si mesmo.

E ele já tinha crescido o suficiente para trilhar o seu próprio caminho. Mesmo que lhe condoesse tanto de esse caminho ser completamente oposto e perpendicular ao da menina pela qual era apaixonado.

- Eu sinto muito, Lily. – Ele respondeu em uma voz mecânica e a surpresa passou pelos olhos verdes, deixando uma expressão pasma no rosto bonito da garota. Ela não esperava por aquela resposta. – Nós crescemos. Nós estamos muito distantes um do outro...

- Se você diz isso por causa da história das casas, isso não é nada, daremos um jeito. – Ela respondeu rapidamente e ele apenas lhe deu um sorriso fraco, apertando a mão pequena e quente dentro da sua por uma última vez e soltando-a.

Naquele instante, mais do que nunca, ela soube.

Ela soube que não tinha volta.

Que agora, Severus Snape estava indo para lado oposto da estrada, e que não ia voltar, não importava se ela tirasse toda a roupa naquele instante, ou se ameaçasse se atirar da Torre de Astronomia.

Ele não somente tinha ido para o lado negro da força. Ele a abandonara completamente. Vinha dando sinais disso há algum tempo no último ano, e o "Sangue-Ruim" vindo de sua boca mais cedo naquele dia colocara o ponto final.

E essa percepção, a de perda, a primeira perda real que ela já tinha sofrido, doeu como nenhuma outra dor no mundo. Ele tinha ido embora e não ia mais voltar.

- Eu achei que você me amasse. – Lily falou inquisitorialmente antes que pudesse se controlar, e imediatamente arrependeu-se, corando com intensidade da base do pescoço até a raiz dos cabelos. – Me desculpe. Eu não quis dizer isso. – Snape deu um sorriso tristonho, e tomado por um impulso, a abraçou, passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos recém-cortados e inebriando-se com a sua essência doce. Por um instante, Lily ficou imóvel, assustada com o gesto íntimo do amigo, mas depois pendeu o rosto em seu peito.

- E eu amei. E ainda amo. – Ele confessou em um tom quase inaudível.

- E por que você me chamou daquilo hoje? – Snape se retesou por um instante, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo que lhe causasse dor.

- Eu não quis te chamar daquilo. – Ele insistiu e ela caiu em si, empurrando o peito do garoto e caminhou em direção ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Se acabou mesmo, você tem que ir e não pode olhar pra trás. – Ela se despediu em um tom amargo, baixando a cabeça para fitar os seus sapatos.

- Lily, olhe para mim. – Ele se aproximou, e ela levantou os seus grandes olhos verdes para fita-lo ressentidamente.

- Sabe, já foi ruim o bastante perder Petúnia por ser uma bruxa. Eu não esperava que fosse perder você também. – Ele apenas deu de ombros.

- Me escute, Lily. – Ele disse em um tom firme, mas ao mesmo tempo carinhoso. – Você vai ser grande. Desde pequena você demonstrou que era forte. Você não tem medo de se sacrificar para salvar uma causa. E acho que é por isso que eu sempre te quis tanto. – Ela ia objetar, mas ele continuou falando, aproveitando a súbita loucura que lhe ocorrera. – Mas eu não sou assim. Eu, como o Chapéu gosta de se referir à Sonserina, sou ambicioso e ao mesmo tempo covarde. Mas eu quero que você saiba que você é única. Que não importa quanto tempo demore, saiba que eu vou gostar de você. – Ele despejou tudo em um olhar cansado. - Sempre. – Ele adicionou com intensidade.

- Vá embora. Eu não quero mais que você fique aqui. – Ela teria gritado se tivesse alguma voz em sua garganta estrangulada. - A cada segundo parece que eu vejo você afundar em um lago obscuro e não consigo te puxar de volta. – Ele sorriu fracamente e, reunindo todo o resto da sua força, coragem e loucura, foi tomado por um ímpeto e a beijou no rosto, e depois a encarou por alguns instantes, encantado.

- Eu gostei do cabelo novo. Mas preferia como era antes. – Ele disse pensativamente, ao passar os dedos pelos fios ruivos. – Olhe para mim. – Ele repetiu e ela ergueu o queixo novamente, fitando longamente o rosto macilento do amigo. - Adeus, Lily. – E deu as costas para o retrato e para aquela que, embora ainda não soubesse, seria a única mulher que ele seria capaz de amar durante sua vida.

Lily olhou para a Mulher Gorda que lhe esperava com uma expressão sonolenta e tentou se lembrar da senha, mas tudo o que lhe vinha na mente foram as últimas palavras de Severus para ela.

- Minha querida, eu conheço você. Você é a Monitora-Chefe. Se não se lembra da senha, pode trocá-la. – Lily sorriu fracamente e encostou-se na parede, sentindo-se escorregar até o chão. Não tinha forças para entrar na Sala Comunal e encontrar todos os colegas de casa a observarem curiosamente, e ouvir os burburinhos especulativos sobre o seu nariz vermelho e seus olhos inchados. Temia especialmente Alice e Natalie, que provavelmente estariam esperando-a para ouvir em primeira mão toda a conversa, e depois que soubessem de tudo, odiariam ainda mais o seu melhor amigo.

Ex-Melhor Amigo.

Essa expressão fez o estômago de Lily se revirar, ao se lembrar de que nunca mais se falariam. Nunca mais sentariam juntos na aula de Poções. Nunca mais tentariam se divertir nas festas horríveis do Clube do Slug. Ele não iria ao seu casamento. Ele não conheceria os seus filhos. Ela não receberia mais os presentes irônicos de natal dele. Ela não faria mais ovos de páscoa para ele. Nunca mais passariam as tardes preguiçosamente ao lado do lago, jogando comida para a Lula Gigante. Nunca mais falariam mal da Lufa-Lufa juntos. Ou de Petúnia. Ou de James Potter. Nunca mais se olhariam nos olhos. Nunca mais ririam juntos. Fim de papo.

Tudo o que Lily Evans foi capaz de fazer foi abraçar as pernas, abaixar a cabeça nos joelhos e chorar até soluçar, sob a luz da grande lua e os olhares inquietos dos retratos.

_Por que você fez isso, Severus? Por quê? Por tanto tempo, ela foi tudo o que você sempre quis. Tudo o que você sempre sonhou. Quantas vezes você se pegou fantasiando cenas ao observá-la rindo nas festas daquele idiota do Slughorn, imaginando tirá-la dali naquele instante, leva-la para um canto escuro e confessar tudo? E segurar a cintura fina dela em suas mãos e beijá-la? Sabia que ela estava namorando com o capitão de quadribol idiota da Lufa-Lufa do sexto ano, alguma coisa McMillan, mas o que isso importava? Era Lily, sua Lily._

Tudo o que podia se ouvir nos corredores vazios eram os barulhos constantes e ritmados dos sapatos de Snape. Ele caminhava tão rápido que quase corria, apertando no bolso aquilo que lhe dera constância e segurança durante o tempo que estava em Hogwarts, quando as coisas ficavam difíceis e ele achava que não ia conseguir.

Como da primeira vez, no terceiro ano, que viu Lucius Malfoy se referir à Voldemort como Lorde das Trevas à Rodolphus Lestrange perto da lareira, sondado pelos olhares constantes de Bellatrix Black que os observava do sofá. Ouvira-os conversando sobre como a Nova Ordem estava próxima, e como os Sangues-Ruins seriam em breve extirpados. Ele lembra-se exatamente de como o seu estômago revirou ao lembrar da linhagem da sua melhor amiga e decidiu se aproximar, para descobrir como protege-la desta tal ordem.

O problema é que ele descobriu o quanto o poder lhe caía bem. Juntou-se aos discípulos de Malfoy, Avery e Mulciber, e começaram a cometer pequenos delitos, como rasgar mochilas de nascidos-trouxas ou deixá-los nus no jardim em pleno inverno, entre outros. Até o dia em que viu Mulciber lançar a Imperius em uma menina do primeiro ano da Corvinal, fazendo-a derrubar todos os pratos da mesa dos professores em um café da manhã. Soube que estava ficando perigoso, mas continuou, curioso pelo o que viria a seguir. _Cruciatus_em um sextanista da Grifinória, pela sua coruja ter esbarrado na cabeça de Avery em um café da manhã.

Soube que era demais quando, depois de tortura-la inúmeras vezes, viraram Mary McDonald de cabeça para baixo no saguão anterior ao Salão Principal, com um feitiço que a fazia vomitar aranhas sobre a ampulheta da Grifinória. Para qualquer pessoa normal, aquilo teria sido a gota d'água, já que ele se sentia cada vez mais pressionado a fazer as mesmas coisas, mas não se sentia preparado, se sentia enojado. Precisava conversar com Lily, contar a ela os seus medos.

_- Lily, posso conversar com você? – A garota se virou, sobressaltada pela voz conhecida que vinha por trás de suas costas enquanto tomava café da manhã na mesa da Grifinória, em uma manhã ensolarada de sábado, no final do quarto ano._

_- Claro, Sev. O que você precisa? – Ela respondeu prontamente e ele se viu ainda mais encabulado em ser alvo dos olhares fuzilantes dos colegas de Lily._

_- Se importa se for a sós? – Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha e se levantou da mesa, caminhando ao lado dele para fora do salão._

_- Ninguém encosta um dedo no meu prato. Eu vou voltar. – Ela lançou um olhar austero às amigas e voltou-se para Snape. – O que aconteceu? – Mas foram interrompidos por uma voz conhecida e que ambos desprezavam._

_- Aí Evans, vai finalmente ceder ao Ranhoso? – James Potter se levantou da mesa, falando em um tom que podia ser claramente ouvido por qualquer um do salão. Lily apenas revirou os olhos. – Se você for a Hogsmead com ele hoje à tarde, lembre-se de levar alguns guardanapos, para secar a gordura de sua pele._

_- Cale a boca. – Ela revidou, parando na porta e virando-se para o colega de casa. – Me deixa em paz. Deixa o Severus em paz. Esquece que nós existimos, por favor. – adicionou, em um tom de voz cansado._

_- Me deixa levar você a Hogsmead hoje, e você nunca mais vai querer que eu te esqueça. – James falou em um tom arrogante e que revirou o estômago de Snape, cuja varinha estava em punho antes mesmo que pudesse perceber, dentro do cós da calça jeans puída. Lily percebeu a tensão do amigo e apenas suspirou, saindo do salão batendo os pés, e parando em frente às ampulhetas, de braços cruzados._

_- Arrogante. Ridículo. Imbecil. – Ela murmurava irritadamente enquanto Severus a observava divertidamente._

_- Problemas no paraíso? – Ele perguntou zombeteiramente, muito mais satisfeito que estivessem em um lugar quase deserto._

_- Eu adoro todos os meus colegas de casa, - Ele ia objetar, mas ela ergueu um dedo. – não importa o que você diga. Mas eu odeio aquele filho da..._

_- Olha o linguajar! Você não quer ser uma monitora que faz a própria casa perder pontos._

_- E quem vai descontar? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu inocentemente._

_- Não se esqueça que quando chegou a carta de monitora na sua casa, chegou à Rua da Fiação também._

_- Ora essa, vá se catar. – Ela deu uma risada e bateu levemente no ombro de Snape. O toque levou um tom levemente ruborizado ao rosto pálido. – Então, o que você queria?_

_- Ah é... – A conversa leve e divertida com a amiga o fizera esquecer por alguns minutos da sua vida miserável. – Eu preciso conversar com você. Você pode me encontrar no Três Vassouras hoje, às três horas? – Ele perguntou esperançoso e ela fez uma careta. – Se você não puder às três, pode ser outra hora também! Quando você puder..._

_- É realmente estranho dizer isso, especialmente pra você... – Ela parecia estar procurando as palavras certas para falar o que quer que ela precisasse falar. – Mas eu tenho um encontro hoje._

_- Com quem? – A pergunta de Severus escapou antes que ele pudesse se conter, e ambos enrubesceram naquele instante._

_- Eu não sei se você vai gostar ou se você conhece. É o Justin McMillan, da Lufa-Lufa._

_- O mais jovem capitão de Quadribol de Hogwarts do século? Pode acreditar, já ouvi falar. – Ele respondeu tristemente._

_- Saiba que ele só é o capitão porque é o único que joga razoavelmente bem e que tem a capacidade de conciliar os estudos com os afazeres de um capitão. – Ela desdenhou e sorriu, conseguindo arrancar um sorriso do rosto de Severus também. – Me desculpe, Sev. – Ela o observava com os olhos apreensivos e caminhou em direção à ele, segurando as suas mãos. – Podemos conversar outro dia?_

_- Está tudo bem. – Ele tentou consolá-la, mas a voz saiu um pouco mais fria do que esperava. Ela sentiu isso e se afastou rapidamente. – Podemos conversar na festa de fim de ano letivo do Slug, na próxima semana? – Ele perguntou esperançoso, tentando se redimir da frieza de momentos antes._

_- Encontro marcado! – Lily respondeu animadamente, deu um beijo em seu rosto e voltou para o Salão Principal saltitando, enquanto Snape só se atinha a observá-la afastar-se de longe, com a sua bochecha ainda formigando._

O problema é que Lily esquecera-se completamente da promessa que tinha feito à Snape, e levara McMillan como acompanhante à festa de Slughorn, (tarefa que pertencera a Snape desde que ambos foram convidados ao Clube do Slug, no segundo ano) e Lily parecia estar se divertindo tanto com o novo namorado que Snape não teve coragem de conversar com ela.

Esse fora o seu erro: ter escondido o grande segredo por trás de sua entrada na magia negra, e agora tinha escondido tanto que escondera de si mesmo, e entrara de cabeça nessa história de Nova Ordem. Sabia que era errado, e tinha se provado ainda mais amaldiçoado quando a garota mais especial do mundo tinha se derretido aos seus braços vinte minutos atrás, e ele tinha rejeitado-a, pois sabia que se tornara demais sujo para sequer estar ao lado dela como amigo, quem dirá como namorado?

Ao chegar à porta oculta na parede de pedra que dava a passagem para a masmorra da Sonserino, Severus se viu chorando e apertando a mão no seu bolso o máximo que julgava fisicamente possível. Bateu levemente com a cabeça várias vezes na parede tentando afastar a dor que sentia ao pensar que Lily tinha o deixado para sempre. _Ela merece alguém melhor._Ele queria gritar, queria se livrar da dor, mas não conseguia achar a sua voz. Queria voltar para a torre da Grifinória e pegá-la nos braços, pedir desculpas e chorar em seus ombros. Queria ficar do lado dela como ela quisesse, e por mais que doesse em seu peito, ele sabia que seria como amigo. Queria protege-la. Queria leva-la à festa de Slughorn e rir da cara de todos os nerds que se encontravam lá por invejarem o garoto que tinha Lily Evans como acompanhante.

Mas ele não era digno dela.

_Ela vai ser feliz._

_Ela vai se formar, vai conseguir um NIEM de curandeira e vai conseguir um emprego no St Mungus assim que colocar os pés para fora de Hogwarts, é o que ela sempre quis._

_Ela vai se casar com alguém digno dela. Alguém não idiota de preferência. Poderia ser até McMillan, já que o namoro deles estava durando mais de um ano. Mas ele é da Lufa-Lufa._

_Ela vai ter filhos._– O estômago dele se revirou. – _Ela vai ter muitos filhos. Ela vai criar cada um deles com a doçura e educação que sempre teve. O cabelo dela é lindo, mas se pudesse escolher, gostaria que algum deles tivesse os olhos dela. Verdes como esmeraldas._

_Mas a vida é difícil. E quase sempre não é como a gente quer._

_E eu preciso abandonar Lily Evans de vez._

Snape bateu a cabeça na parede de pedra mais uma vez, deixando escorrer uma última lágrima. Então, apertou a mão direita mais uma vez e puxou o seu artefato secreto de dentro do bolso: uma mecha de cabelos ruivos de Lily, dentro de um frasco de vidro protegido por um encantamento que impediria qualquer um de vê-lo ou senti-lo, além de Severus.

Ele vez o frasco levitar à sua frente com a varinha em punho. _Diga adeus, Severus._Ele segurou a varinha com toda a firmeza que pôde na mão esquerda. Ia lançar o feitiço mas a garganta falhou. _Vamos lá, Severus! Você consegue destruir um simples frasco. Você conseguiu manter Flitwick sob a Imperius por quase uma hora e depois obliviá-lo. Você consegue._Snape respirou fundo mais uma vez e limpou a garganta, apertando mais ainda a varinha sob os dedos.

- _INCENDIO_! – Ele gritou com uma voz esganiçada para o frasco, que ardeu em chamas um segundo depois.

E assim Severus Snape deu adeus à Lily Evans, extinguindo a única parte dela que fora sua durante todo esse tempo: uma mecha de cabelo que tinha voado da residência dos Evans naquela longínqua manhã de primeiro de setembro, quatro anos atrás.

Ele suspirou, guardou a varinha nas vestes, limpou o rosto com a manga da camisa e murmurou a senha para a gárgula que guardava a masmorra dos discípulos de Slytherin.


	4. Pontas, Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho

- Ei, - Lily sentiu uma mão cuidadosa levemente cutucar o seu ombro, - Ev... Lily. Acorde. – A voz era cautelosa, e a mão continuava vigorosa em seu ombro. Ela não sabia onde estava e muito menos o que estava fazendo, mas tinha a absoluta certeza que demorara muito para conseguir uma posição confortável e que não queria sair dali tão cedo.

- Ora, me deixe... – Tentou puxar o ombro, mas a mão continuou ali, impassível. Tentou estapeá-la, mas esquecera-se de como mexer as mãos.

- Sinto muito, Pontas. – Disse uma voz grave e cadente, em um tom falsamente pesaroso. – Ou deveria parabenizá-lo? – A voz agora tinha um tom zombeteiro.

- Do que você está falando? – A outra voz parecia confusa.

- Parece que hoje será finalmente o dia em que você vai tocar em Lily Evans. – A voz grave respondeu inocentemente, e então risadas a acompanharam.

_O que está acontecendo? E por que, por Merlin, não me deixam dormir em paz? _Quando Lily apenas lançava murmúrios indecifráveis para o grupo visitante, mãos firmes se encaixaram na dobra dos joelhos e no encaixe dos braços, levantando-a do lugar gelado e duro em que ela estava deitada. Era bom ser carregada, pois quem quer que estivesse a levando, era suficientemente quente e macio, além de ter uma respiração leve e que esquentava o seu rosto e pescoço. Então, entrou em um ambiente fracamente iluminado, e foi largada em algo bem macio e perto de uma fonte de calor, que agora, quando sua mente estava um pouco mais lúcida, pensou ser uma lareira. Permitiu-se sair da posição fetal em que se encontrava e relaxar os músculos, um por um, deixando o calor penetrar em cada centímetro de sua pele. Não tinha percebido o quanto estava sentindo frio até efetivamente esquentar-se. Depois de alguns minutos espreguiçando-se e tomando forças para se levantar, abriu lentamente os olhos e surpreendeu-se com o que viu: quatro cabeças sentadas à sua frente, no chão, observando-a em um misto de preocupação e curiosidade.

_-_ Agora você está mesmo acordada? – Perguntou uma cabeça de cabelos muito bagunçados e com óculos redondos.

_-_ Houve muitos falsos alarmes? – Lily, perguntou, ainda deitada, zonza de sono.

_-_ Nah. – Respondeu uma cabeça de cabelos ondulados e particularmente bonita. – Apenas o suficiente para o nosso Pontas aqui pular inúmeras vezes.

_-_ Você está bem? – Perguntou um rosto conhecido e amigo, de bonitos olhos âmbar emoldurado por cabelos castanho-claros. Lily esfregou os olhos mais uma vez, dessa vez tentando realmente focalizar onde estava e de quem pertenciam aquelas cabeças, cabelos e rostos. Depois de longos minutos, ela conseguiu vencer os olhos estranhamente inchados e enxergou quem eram as pessoas que lhe ajudaram.

_Ótimo._

Lily não pôde deixar de fazer uma careta e proferir um murmúrio de desdém ao reconhecer os rostos de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew, ou como eles se chamavam, Marotos.

- Depois de termos te tirado daquele chão de pedra e salvado vários pontos da Grifinória caso Filch te encontrasse, tudo o que recebemos é uma careta digna de quem entra na Borgin & Burkes? Que legal. – James parecia levemente irritado, mas seus olhos castanhos ainda continham preocupação. Lily se surpreendeu como aquela fora a primeira vez que realmente encarara James Potter nos olhos tempo o suficiente para notar a cor de suas íris. E como era interessante o fato de que ela podia dizer o que ele estava sentindo apenas por esse detalhe, mesmo que a sua voz e o seu corpo lhe dissessem o contrário.

- Não se preocupe, meu caro Pontas, quem desdenha quer comprar. – Sirius respondeu com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios, batendo solenemente nos ombros de James. – Ditado trouxa.

- Ora essa. – Lily fechou as sobrancelhas e Lupin arqueou uma das dele.

- Eu achei que você fosse ser mais grata a nós por tirar você de lá, em especial ao James, que te carregou até aqui dentro. – Remus tinha um tom repreensivo em seus olhos, excessivamente doentes naquela noite em especial, e Lily apenas abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. De todos os ditos Marotos, o único por quem ela verdadeiramente tinha algum tipo de apreço era Remus Lupin, já que dividiam as tarefas de monitoria desde para o início deste ano. Ele era correto e estudioso, além de estar sempre com uma aparência de doente, causando uma simpatia e compaixão maternais em Lily. Ela gostava e ouvia Remus.

- Obrigado por terem me trazido, garotos. – Os quatro rostos se iluminaram mediante as palavras envergonhadas de Lily. Ela suspirou e mirou o garoto de óculos e cabelos arrepiados. – Obrigado por ter me carregado até aqui, Pot... James.

- Agora estamos bem, ruivinha. – Sirius sorriu amistosamente para Lily e Remus afagou o seu ombro, enquanto James apenas a observava, intrigado.

- De nada. – Ele respondeu arrogantemente. – Nada que você não faria por um de nós. – Ele sorriu e gesticulou para os amigos. Então, ficou sério subitamente e a fitou mais intensamente do que nunca. – Não quero, sabe, me meter na sua vida, nem nada do tipo... Mas por que você acabou, hm, cochilando na entrada da torre da Grifinória, estando a poucos metros de entrar no seu dormitório? – Lily sentiu suas orelhas pegarem fogo e franziu o nariz.

- Ah isso não foi nada... – Ela respondeu em um tom displicente demais e os quatro garotos se entreolharam como se soubessem de algo. - Eu apenas fiquei lá para pensar um pouco, longe da barulheira habitual da Sala Comunal, e... – Então, ao olhar os quatro sorrisos condescendentes, soube que não estava enganando ninguém.

- E os olhos inchados de chorar seriam explicados como? – Sirius perguntou com um leve sorriso e ela não pôde deixar de retribuí-lo.

- Isso não é uma coisa muito educada de se dizer a uma dama.

- Esse choro tem algo a ver com... – James parecia lutar com as palavras. – com o que aconteceu hoje, mais cedo? – Lily suspirou e assentiu. – Ele veio aqui te procurar? O que mais ele falou pra você? – James parecia pessoalmente ofendido por algo que nem Lily entendia o que era. – Viram? – James perguntou, voltado para os três garotos que o observavam atentamente. - Eu disse para vocês! Eu disse que tinha visto uma bolha de oleosidade indo para as masmorras quando nós fomos para, vocês sabem onde...

- Severus veio aqui sim, e nós conversamos. – Ela respondeu, sentindo-se na obrigação de contar o que acontecera para aqueles que tinham lhe tirado de uma possível enrascada há instantes atrás.

- E o que ele falou pra você, Lily? – Lupin engatou, com uma voz quase ressentida de tanto amargor. - Que desculpa de Sonserino, – Ele cuspiu a palavra como se fosse uma doença contagiosa e Sirius baixou discretamente a cabeça. – Ora essa Almofadinhas, não me venha com culpa alheia. Você nunca pertenceu e nem nunca pertencerá àquele lugar.

- Mas toda a minha família... – Protestou Sirius e os três outros garotos reviraram os olhos.

- Você não é a sua família, você é melhor do que eles. Você é mais do que um saco de sangue-puro, e você sabe disso. Se não soubesse, não estaria aqui, sentado conosco na sala comunal da GRIFINÓRIA. – James o encorajou, dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

- Mas enfim, Lily, - Lupin retomou. – Qual desculpa de Sonserino dissimulado e covarde ele teve a ousadia de te dar para justificar o comportamento preconceituoso dele hoje à tarde?

- Eu nem sei porquê ele teve coragem de apontar o dedo para você desse jeito, - Peter falou pela primeira vez e Lily se surpreendeu com o fato de o como a voz dele soava aguda e miúda, quase como um rato fazendo barulho. – já, que pelo o que eu saiba, ele é mestiço.

- Isso não vem ao caso, Rabicho. – James cortou o amigo, e voltou a olhar intensamente nos olhos de Lily, que estremeceu e ruborizou. – Queremos saber o que ele falou para ela.

- Bom, ele disse que não tinha a intenção de me chamar de Sangue-Ruim. – Ela ouviu bufadas e risadas irônicas dos quatro garotos a sua frente, mas continuou, antes que perdesse a coragem. – E disse que sentia muito.

- É obvio que ele sente muito, passou o dia todo sendo azarado. – Disse Sirius, divertido. – Mas não se preocupe, Malagueta. Amanhã ele vai engolir tudo o que disse pra você. Promessa de Maroto. – Sirius ergueu uma mão no ar e todos os outros assentiram solenemente.

- Não façam isso! – Lily só não gritou porque não tinha voz o suficiente, mas falou em um tom de urgência. – Não quero que a Grifinória perca mais pontos por minha causa.

- Você não entende, não é? – Lupin aquiesceu os olhos azuis, e aquilo lhe deu um ar de maturidade. Ela se sentiu como se estivesse recebendo conselhos de seu pai. – Isso tem que parar. Essa intolerância para com os trouxas, - Ele puxou o ar, tentando se acalmar – e contra qualquer outra criatura mágica que eles julguem inferior aos bruxos está tomando o mundo lá fora, com Você-Sabe-Quem. Se nós aceitarmos esse tipo de comportamento dentro da escola, estará tudo realmente acabado. – Lupin despejara tudo como se aquilo estivesse ardendo dentro de si há muito tempo, enquanto os outros quatro presentes na sala o observavam com um olhar preocupado. Lily suspirou e aproximou o tronco de Remus, pegando uma de suas mãos. Aquela situação lembrava muito várias outras com Severus, quando era constantemente alvo de pregações de peça.

- Está tudo bem... – Ela começou e ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não Lily, não está... Você não sabe...

- Eu sei, Remus. – Ela apertou a sua mão, enquanto Remus lhe olhou incrivelmente assustado, o pavor emanando dos olhos azuis.

- Co-Como? – Ele gaguejou apavorado e ela apenas sorriu.

- Digamos que eu tenha uma inteligência acima da média. E que eu saiba ler um calendário e notar que os dias que você fica terrivelmente doente caem exatamente no ápice de lua cheia. – Ele arregalou os olhos e ela passou a mão pelos seus ombros, abraçando-o o mais apertado possível. Lily havia aprendido com Alice que às vezes em uma situação onde as palavras não podiam esclarecer, um carinho físico acalmava. Um abraço como aqueles o fazia entender que ela estava do seu lado e não contra ele. – Se já estamos no quinto ano e você não machucou ninguém, não vejo porque ter medo de você. Sem falar que você é um dos melhores alunos do nosso ano. Por cinco anos seguidos. – Ele sorriu timidamente e ela o apertou contra si uma última vez, voltando para o sofá.

- Então, - retomou Sirius, incerto das palavras que ia usar. – ainda estamos curiosos. Eu não acredito que Severus Ranhoso Snape tenha abalado o seu grande ego preconceituoso e seboso apenas para dizer que não queria ter te chamado de S-Sangue-Ruim hoje à tarde.

- Acreditem ou não, foi exatamente para o que ele veio aqui. – Lily respondeu sinceramente e os quatro garotos levantaram as sobrancelhas, surpresos. – E para dizer que sentia muito.

- Ah, e pode acreditar que vai sentir. – Os olhos de James brilharam.

- Não vai não. – Ela ralhou austeramente e lançou olhares severos aos quatro garotos.

- Ah tá bom então, querida Monitora. Agora, só porque você nos proibiu, - Ele frisou - não iremos fazer nada contra ele. Pode deixar. Está bem na nossa índole respeitar as ordens que nos dão. – James desdenhou e ela revirou os olhos.

– Sabe, Potter, ao que me consta, de acordo com o Regulamento de Hogwarts, monitores são capazes de dar detenções tanto quanto qualquer membro do corpo docente. E seria realmente péssimo para a Grifinória se você precisasse estar preenchendo arquivos com Filch no próximo sábado, quando, oh, que horror, é a final da taça de Quadribol, e você, meu querido, é o apanhador do time. – Lily sorriu vitoriosa e James apenas bufou, derrotado. Sirius rolava de rir enquanto os outros amigos pareciam controlar as gargalhadas.

- Ouch, Pontas. Parece que ela realmente sabe como te dar o troco.

- Uma coisa que eu não compreendi, - James retomou o tom sério, tentando tirar o foco de si. – foi o porquê de ele ter feito aquilo. Pelo o que eu sempre entendi, vocês são amigos desde antes de Hogwarts, não é? – Lily assentiu, com a garganta apertada.

- Ele era meu vizinho e foi ele quem me disse pela primeira vez que eu era Bruxa. Foi ele quem me disse que eu era _especial _e não uma _aberração. – _Ela tentou lutar com as lágrimas, perdendo vergonhosamente. – É por isso que me dói tanto. Não me dói a palavra, de verdade. Eu sou Sangue-Ruim mesmo, o que pode-se fazer? – Os quatro garotos lhe lançaram olhares contestatórios. – Ora essa, não me olhem assim. Me chamar de Sangue-Ruim é a mesma coisa do que me chamar de Nascida-Trouxa. E é o que eu sou mesmo, não vou negar, não tenho sangue puro e não me importo com isso. – Ela respirou fundo, tentando encontrar forças para dizer o que ela tinha certeza mas não tinha coragem de aceitar ainda. – O que doeu, e acho que vai doer para sempre, é que no momento que ele me chamou de Sangue-Ruim, ele me colocou no mesmo lugar dos outros. Eu virei _comum _aos olhos dele. – Lily fungou e limpou as lágrimas dos olhos, abraçando os joelhos, então encontrou quatro pares de olhos preocupados e ao mesmo tempo confusos.

- Lily, eu sei que ele foi o seu primeiro amigo e coisa e tal, mas você não acha que está exagerando? Quero dizer, é só o Ranhoso. – James tentou consolar e recebeu um olhar fuzilante da ruiva.

- Como você se sentiria se Sirius te chamasse da coisa mais ofensiva do mundo bruxo em frente a todo o castelo? – Ela respondeu, magoada.

- Eu achei que você não se importasse com o insulto. – Remus respondeu perdidamente.

- Não é isso, será que vocês não entendem? ELE FOI EMBORA! – Lily se irritou e levantou-se do sofá, cruzando os braços e caminhando em círculos na sala comunal. – Eu o perdi. Para sempre.

- Como você sabe disso? – James se levantou e se aproximou dela, os olhos castanhos queimando. – Eu sempre tive a impressão de que ele gostava de você. – Ele engoliu em seco. – Mais do que como amigo, eu quero dizer.

- Você e todo o Vilarejo de Hogsmead, se quer saber. – Sirius adicionou zombeteiramente e se levantou, ficando ao lado de James. – Não sei por que, mas tem mais alguma coisa aí, - Ele perguntou, encarando temerosamente a garota em lágrimas à sua frente. – não tem Lily?

- Sim, Sirius, tem. – Ela respondeu, amarga. – E sim, Potter, não era segredo para ninguém que Severus gostava de mim. - Ela acrescentou, desta vez com a voz esganiçada. Com medo de mais uma tempestade de lágrimas, Remus e Peter se juntaram aos amigos. Ela apenas suspirou, deixando os braços caírem inertes ao seu lado. – Eu disse para ele que eu _queria ficar _com ele. De verdade. Ser um casal. – James ofegou e os quatro outros apenas arregalaram os olhos.

- Por essa eu não esperava. Golpe baixo o seu, não? – Sirius apenas sorriu e ela revirou os olhos.

- Eu o senti escorrendo pelos meus dedos e me agarrei à única coisa pela qual eu achava que ele ficaria. E ele me rejeitou. – Ela tentou dar um sorriso, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi projetar uma careta. – Eu segurei a sua mão e disse tudo o que eu sabia que ele gostaria de ouvir. Disse que largava tudo, que não me importava. Mas mesmo assim, ele me deixou.

- Tem três motivos para ele ter feito isso, se você quer saber. – James irrompeu inesperadamente, com os olhos um tanto quanto desfocados ao captar as ideias. – a primeira, é a mais óbvia e mais provável: ele é um idiota. Se importa com sangue puro e todas essas bobagens. Não consigo ver alguém que em santa consciência deixaria Lily FUCKING Evans, a Monitora-Chefe mais jovem de Hogwarts em 243 anos, primeira da classe desde o primeiro ano, que consegue fazer todos os feitiços requisitados pelos NOMS desde o terceiro,

- Sem falar nos lindos e sedosos cabelos ruivos... – Sirius acrescentou sonhadoramente e passando um dedo pelo cabelo de Lily.

- No corpo belo e longilíneo... – Disse Remus, gesticulando para as laterais dela.

- E nos grandes e luminosos olhos verdes, iguais às esmeraldas de Slytherin. – Concluiu Peter, abrindo e fechando as mãos sobre seus próprios olhos, como se fosse um pisca-pisca.

Lily não conseguiu deixar de rir. Ao ver que atingiram o objetivo, os quatro marotos sorriram largamente, e James parecia levemente ruborizado.

- Então Rabicho e Aluado, conseguimos imitar bem? – Sirius perguntou zombeteiramente em dúvida.

- É, acho que sim. – Respondeu Lupin, vagamente.

- Você tá brincando? Foi igual ao Pontas! Quase atingimos a mesma voz que ele faz. – Disse Peter, animadamente. Lily apenas revirou os olhos.

- Enfim, meus queridos marotos, - Retomou James, ainda ruborizado. – Eu não vejo alguém que largaria uma garota assim, vocês não concordam? – Os três assentiram. – Então, há a segunda opção: Ele não ficou com você porque ele te conhece. Se vocês são realmente amigos há tanto tempo, ele teria reconhecido se você estava mentindo ou não. E isso seria o suficiente. Mas ainda deixa a lacuna de: por que ele não quis continuar sendo seu amigo? Eu venho lutando por isso há anos, acredite. – Lily bufou em resposta.

- Seja menos arrogante, e eu vou pensar no seu caso.

- É É É, eu sei, sou arrogante, ridículo e imbecil, o único colega de Casa que você odeia. Todos sabemos disso. – Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas, tentando se lembrar de quando tinha falado isso para ele. Lembrava apenas de ter confessado isso para Severus, mas nunca para James. Como ele poderia saber disso?

- Nã-Não é bem assim... – Ela se sentiu rude por algo que nunca tinha falado a ele, e mesmo assim, ruborizou.

- Não tem problema. Já me acostumei, de todo modo. – Ele respondeu num dar de ombros. – _Mas enfim_, por Merlin, me pergunto quantas vezes eu vou repetir isso hoje para concluir um pensamento, há a terceira opção, que é a que eu julgo mais viável. Para uma pessoa normal, eu quero dizer. Mas como estamos falando do caso de Severus Snape, acho pouco provável. Ele sabe que é um idiota metido com as trevas, e sabe também que nunca vai desistir daquilo, então resolveu sair de perto de você antes que você se machucasse como dano colateral. – Ele encarou Lily significativamente, que se surpreendeu com o quanto podia sustentar aquele olhar. – E se você quer saber, eu o acho um idiota por fazer isso. Trocar você por magias quaisquer. Não que eu não achasse antes, não me entenda mal. Agora eu apenas acho Severus Snape, mais conhecido como Ranhoso, um coitado digno de pena. Porque ele tinha você na vida dele, e te jogou fora. – Ela assentiu e encolheu os ombros, como se tivesse sido acertada por algo.

- Escute, Lily. – Sirius começou, chegando perto dela, e colocando uma mão em seu ombro direito, afagando-o. – Eu sei que você disse que não se importa com o Sangue-Puro, e não tem porque se importar mesmo. Isso não quer dizer nada. Você é uma bruxa extraordinária, que vai fazer coisas extraordinárias pelo mundo bruxo, e não precisa de tataravós bruxos para fazer isso. – Ele estreitou os olhos por alguns instantes. – Se você quer saber, na casa dos meus pais tem uma jarra com o sangue do meu avô. Cada vez que um patriarca morre, alguém tira todo o sangue dele, não me pergunte como, e coloca-o em uma jarra enfeitiçada, até o próximo patriarca morrer e ter todo o seu sangue tirado. – Ele revirou os olhos e apertou o ombro de Lily. – O meu ponto é: isso é doentio! E ainda se ORGULHAM. Que _tipo_ de gente faz isso? – Ele acrescentou revoltosamente. – E são todos Sangue-Puros. – Seus lábios se contorceram ao falar a palavra, como se ela lhe causasse nojo. – Como se _ter uma linhagem de bruxos de mais de 1000 anos _fosse uma explicação para fazer coisas absurdas. Eu prefiro muito mais ter gente como você, nascida trouxa, o Pontas aqui, filho de um aborto, ou o Aluado, que é um Lobisomem, perto de mim, do que aqueles lunáticos. – Ele respirou fundo, assustado com o próprio desabafo. Lily deu um passo em sua direção e colocou a mão esquerda em seu braço, com um sorriso calmo no rosto.

- Está tudo bem. Você pode contar com a gente, e sabe disso. – Ela afagou o seu braço mais uma vez, e encarou-o profundamente. – Se você precisar de algum dia longe da jarra de sangue ou de quaisquer outras bizarrices que tenham na sua casa, pode ir passar uns dias na minha. Às vezes, algum tempo fazendo apenas atividades trouxas, como assistir televisão ou ir a um parque de diversões, pode trazer um esquecimento dos problemas.

- O que diabos é um parque de diversões? – Perguntou Peter em um tom de assombro, mas ninguém lhe respondeu.

- Obrigado. – Sirius lhe respondeu com um sorriso significativo. Então, deu um passo para trás. – Só não fique triste, meu caro Pontas, se eu fizer essa pequena viagem até a casa da nossa pequena Malagueta aqui, certamente te levarei junto. – Sirius deu um sorriso zombeteiro e acotovelou o amigo. Lily apenas revirou os olhos.

- E, Lily, talvez essa tenha sido a hora para Snape ir embora. – O tom de rato a sobressaltou. Dessa vez era Peter quem falava e ela não esperava que ele também fosse dar conselhos. – Eu quero dizer, o Ranhoso está claramente envolvido com Artes das Trevas, não? – Todos assentiram. – Então é melhor você ficar longe mesmo. Nunca sabemos o que essas coisas podem realmente fazer. Por agora, apenas tiraram o seu melhor amigo, mas e depois? Quando ele estivesse muito enterrado e você ainda ligada nele, não podendo se excluir? Talvez seja para o melhor vocês se separarem agora. – Peter concluiu e antes que Lily percebesse, estava com o rosto cheio de lágrimas que não pudera controlar perante às sensíveis opiniões de Peter. – Oh Merlin, me desculpe, Lily, você está chorando? O que foi que eu falei? – Peter se desesperou a sua volta e ela lançou a ele um sorriso cansado.

- Está tudo bem. Você não falou nada de errado. – Ela suspirou. – Mas é que continua sendo difícil. É como se eu tivesse perdido quase uma parte de mim. E não fui eu que não quis, foi _ele _quem disse adeus. Tudo isso porque aparentemente eu não me encaixo mais como amiga dele. É quase como ter que olhar Petunia me odiar todos os dias das minhas férias. – Uma risada amargurada saiu pelos seus lábios. – A única diferença é que antigamente eu tinha para onde correr do ódio inexplicável da minha irmã. – Ela se sentou no chão e abraçou os joelhos, chorando sobre as pernas. – Vocês sabem o que ele me disse uma vez, quando éramos crianças? Logo antes de entrar para Hogwarts eu perguntei se fazia alguma diferença ser nascida-trouxa, e ele olhou nos meus olhos e disse que não fazia diferença alguma.

- Que idiota. – James se sentou ao lado dela e colocou a mão sobre seu joelho esquerdo. – É óbvio que faz diferença. – Os três amigos o observavam atônitos, enquanto Lily apenas lançou a ele um olhar interessado. – Ele obviamente está errado. Você é ótima porque você é Nascida-Trouxa. Ou _S-Sangue-Ruim _se preferir. Isso mostra o quanto você é especial para ser comum. Para ser como sua irmã. – Ele sorriu e limpou uma lágrima que insistia em escorrer dos olhos confusos dela. – Você não entende? Deixa eu te explicar. Por alguma razão mística, e você tem que reconhecer que há uma bela mágica aí, você nasceu bruxa. Você, a irmã mais bonita e mais inteligente da casa. A mais bondosa e com mais paixão por tudo o que faz. Não é você que merece o mundo bruxo, porque você se daria tão bem no mundo trouxa. É o mundo bruxo que _precisa _de você, Lily. De outra maneira, isso tudo, - Ele gesticulou para o seu redor – não seria tão brilhante sem você. Hogwarts não seria a mesma sem você. Ser Sangue-Ruim, Lily, é a melhor coisa que te aconteceu. Isso significa que você era especial demais para ser apenas trouxa. Não que ser trouxa seja algo ruim, não me entenda mal. Mas é que você era demais para estar lá fora. Você tinha que vir para cá. – Lily fungou mais uma vez e ele tocou na mão dela mais próxima por alguns segundos e afastou-a, incerto do que poderia acontecer se transpassasse os limites. Então, ela vencendo todos os seus preconceitos e todos os seus instintos, que gritavam para ela ficar o mais longe possível daquele garoto arrogante, ridículo e imbecil, ela venceu a distância e segurou a mão dele, olhando profundamente em seus olhos.

- Obrigado, de verdade. Por tudo o que você fez hoje de noite. – Então algo estranho aconteceu. Os dois pares de olhos, que durante cinco anos raramente se encontraram, entraram em uma conexão estranha, que nunca nem James e nem Lily tinham experimentado. Era como um choque entre o verde e o castanho e que ao mesmo tempo fundia os pensamentos e sentimentos dos dois, fazendo-os um só. Consciente de que estavam em público e em uma situação constrangedora, Lily virou o rosto imediatamente, e limpou as bochechas úmidas, levantando-se rapidamente, seguida por James, que também parecia desconcertado, e fitou calmamente cada um daqueles rostos, agora queridos, que tinham lhe consolado naquela sombria noite de primavera. – Obrigado por tudo, rapazes.

- Lembre-se sempre que nós temos muito orgulho de você, Lily. Você é, realmente, uma das mais brilhantes bruxas da nossa idade. Sendo que você tem só 15 anos. – Disse Lupin, sorrindo com os seus olhos azuis paternais.

- Eu posso dizer o mesmo de você. – Ela sorriu de volta para o colega de monitoria. – Você é ótimo, e nunca se importe com o que os outros digam. – Ela suspirou. - Você pode confiar em uma pessoa por tanto tempo e mesmo assim ela te decepcionar.

- Isso faz dela uma idiota, se você quer saber. – Sirius retorquiu, estranhamente zombeteiro. – Mesmo que seja do seu próprio sangue. – Ele sorriu mais abertamente para Lily. – E é por essas e outras que eu não consigo confiar nessa baboseira de sangue. Apenas seja quem você é, e, no seu caso, minha querida Malagueta, é uma bruxa e tanto.

- Obrigado, Sirius. E se você quer saber, acho você muito melhor do que o seu irmão. É melhor no Quadribol e...

- Sem nem comentar a beleza, por favor. – Sirius revirou os olhos e passou a mão lentamente pelos seus cabelos ondulados.

- Eu ia falar em desempenho escolar, mas você me cortou... – Ela sorriu com uma sobrancelha levantada e ele gargalhou.

- Isso serve também.

- Ora Almofadinhas, finalmente conseguimos trazer a Lily para o nosso lado e você já quer afastá-la? – Peter indagou e piscou um olho para Lily. – Pontas não vai gostar disso. – Ela sorriu e ele retribuiu. – Esquece esse idiota. Conte com a gente, garanto que somos amigos muito melhores.

- Absolutamente. – James acrescentou com um sorriso e aproximou-se dela mais uma vez, secando a área embaixo dos olhos dela, que insistia em ficar molhada. – Se você quiser, podemos até promover você à Marota Honorária. Não precisa participar de tudo o que fazemos, mas sempre que quiser sair um pouco da linha, terá a nossa ajuda incondicional. – Ele sorriu sugestivamente para ela, e ela não pôde deixar de rir.

- Por Merlin, não! O que iam achar de uma monitora fazendo marotagens com os quatro garotos mais bagunceiros da escola? – Ela fingiu estar ultrajada e Lupin ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Digamos que o corpo discente já está acostumado com esse tipo de atitude. – James sorriu e piscou para ela. – Agora é sério, Evans. O Ranhoso, – Ela fez uma careta, mas não objetou. – está bem, o Snape, - Ele corrigiu em uma voz contrariada e ela sorriu para ele. – não merece ser seu amigo. Você fez praticamente tudo que estava em seu alcance para salvá-lo, para trazê-lo de volta para você. Mas não conseguiu, e eu não te culpo por nenhuma atitude impensada que você tenha tomado hoje. A questão é: ele não mediu esforços para te humilhar publicamente. Ele não _quis você. – _Lily baixou a cabeça, assentindo, e James se aproximou, passando uma mão pelas costas dela. – Eu não quis... Dizer isso. Não é que você não seja desejável, mas é que por mais que ele gostasse de você, ou até mesmo te amasse, ele preferiu fazer o que quer que ele esteja fazendo com as marionetes de Você-Sabe-Quem do que ficar ao seu lado. – Ele entrelaçou os ombros dela com o braço livre e, quase que por instinto, a abraçou fortemente, e ela, como se conhecesse aqueles braços a sua vida toda, aceitou-o, e encostou a cabeça no seu peito, deixando as derradeiras lágrimas rolarem. Em seguida, sentiu a cabeça de James se movimentar, e então, outros três diferentes pares de braços a circundaram, como se a segurassem para não cair. Ficou ali por alguns instantes, notando como a aura dos quatro garotos era morna e irresistível, enquanto a de Snape sempre fora um tanto gelada e espaçosa. Odiava pensar assim do seu melhor amigo, mas ali, na sala comunal, ser abraçada por garotos que a aceitavam completamente e não a julgavam pelo seu sangue, parecia que ela nunca pertencera ao mundo em que Severus Snape vivia.

Depois de alguns instantes abraçados, a voz cadente e brincalhona de Sirius os afastou.

- Está bem, Marotos. Acho que vamos querer dar um espacinho para Lily respirar. – Sirius bateu levemente nos ombros dos amigos, que foram lentamente soltando Lily, porém James ainda mantinha o olhar preocupado e um braço em seu ombro, com medo de que ela fosse desabar novamente. – Está tudo bem, Pontas. Nossa Malagueta aqui é uma menina crescida e vai ficar bem, não é?

- Exatamente. – Lily sorriu sinceramente para os quatro rostos afáveis que ainda a observavam. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu só preciso de um tempo, para sabe, me acostumar. – Ela olhou para James mais profundamente e este tirou a mão de seu ombro, com um suspiro. – Obrigado, garotos. Ou melhor, obrigado, Marotos. - Ela tentou colocar o máximo possível de significado naquelas palavras. Vocês me ajudaram muito hoje, e eu serei eternamente grata a isto.

- Desde que se lembre disso da próxima vez que nos vir enfeitiçando os balaços contra a Sonserina e fingir que não notou nada, ficaremos extremamente agradecidos. – Sirius sorriu inocentemente e ela revirou os olhos.

- Pode deixar. Agora eu vou dormir, estou muito cansada e deve ser muito tarde. – Lily se encaminhou à escada que levava ao dormitório feminino. - Acho que temos que agradecer que amanhã é sábado.

- Durma até quando precisar. – Remus disse. - Não se preocupe se perder o café da manhã.

- Traremos alguma coisa para você e deixaremos aqui na sala comunal. – Peter adicionou.

- Eu não quero nem saber como vocês conseguiriam isso. - Ela revirou os olhos e lançou beijos aos quatro meninos. – Boa noite para vocês.

- Lily! – A voz urgente de James a chamou e ela se virou instintivamente.

- Sim? – Os olhos dele pareciam nervosos e o rosto ruborizado, então ele passou uma mão nervosa pelo cabelo, bagunçando-o.

- Eu realmente gostei do seu cabelo novo. – Lily sentiu o calor subindo pelo seu pescoço e enrubesceu antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa contra isso.

- Obrigado. – Ela sorriu de volta pra ele e viu que ele estava tão embaraçado quanto ela. _JAMES POTTER ENVERGONHADO? Esse mundo deve estar acabando mesmo. _– Digamos que eu enjoei de ter o mesmo cabelo há 15 anos. – Ela sorriu timidamente e tomou o rumo das escadas, mas foi tomada por uma loucura súbita e se virou para ele mais uma vez. – Pot-James? – Ele, que já estava conversando em voz baixa com Sirius, virou-se surpreso para a garota.

- Sim? – Ele perguntou incerto.

- Você prefere antes ou agora? – Ele pareceu confuso com a pergunta. – O meu cabelo. Você prefere como sempre foi ou como está cortado agora? – Ela olhou esperançosa para ele e ele fechou as sobrancelhas. – Não ouse mentir para mim. – Ela sustentou o olhar austero por mais alguns momentos e ele suspirou, passando a mão mais nervosamente pelo cabelo.

- Sinceramente? – Ele ficou sério por alguns segundos, depois sorrindo abertamente para ela. – Assim está bem melhor. Não que algum dia tenha sido feio, mas... Assim você fica ainda mais bonita, se é que isso é possível. – Ela sorriu radiantemente para ele, toda a vergonha fugindo, deixando apenas uma leve alegria lisonjeada. – Não acham, marotos?

- Com certeza. – Sirius falou rapidamente. – Não é querer dar concorrência ao Pontas, mas você está absolutamente fantástica com esse cabelo.

- Eu não poderia concordar mais. – Respondeu Remus, com o maldito sorriso paternal no rosto.

- E quem seria eu para discordar? – Questionou Peter, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Obrigado garotos. – Lily sorriu amplamente, realmente satisfeita com as respostas que obtivera. – Boa noite. – Lançou um último olhar a todos os rostos, agora estranhamente amigos, e parou no último par de olhos, os castanho-esverdeados, parcialmente oculto por óculos redondos. E de novo, aquela conexão estranha aconteceu, e era como se, apenas por aquele olhar, ele pudesse dizer o quanto ele se importava com ela, e ao mesmo tempo como não importavam coisas idiotas como um corte de cabelo ou a linhagem sanguínea, ela seria sempre especial para ele. Tudo o que ambos conseguiram fazer foi lançar um sorriso tímido um ao outro.

- Boa noite, Lily. – James respondeu simplesmente, com um leve piscar de olhos.


End file.
